halofanonfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Universo-Headhunter
600px Sinopsis= 600px El Universo-Headhunter posee actualmente cinco sagas las cuales son la Saga Origins, la Saga Headhunter, la Saga Echoes, la Saga Beyond y la Saga Uprising. La historia consiste en la interminable lucha de la Luz y la Oscuridad y de cómo el equilibrio del universo recae en las manos de un Guardián. En Progreso *Saga Origins - 100 % *Saga Headhunter - 100 % *Saga Beyond - 0 % (Reescribiendo) **Un Nuevo Destino - 33 % *Saga Echoes - 67 % *Saga Uprising - 0 % |-| Sagas= Saga Origins 400px|link=http://es.halonocanon.wikia.com/wiki/Saga_Origins La Saga Origins cuenta el origen de varios personajes importantes del Universo-Headhunter. Además cuenta la historia de los eventos que dieron origen a la historia del mismo. Cuenta la historia de Tourian, Edward Blake, Ryuko Matoi y Kai Argento. Saga Headhunter 400 px|link=http://es.halonocanon.wikia.com/wiki/Saga_Headhunter La Saga Headhunter cuenta la historia de Wolf, el protagonista de esta historia, convertido en huérfano durante un ataque del Covenant Tormenta en la Colonia Andrómeda, fue salvado por los Forerunners y llevado al Mundo Escudo Eclipson donde se le infusionó con ADN Forerunner y fue criado para ser un guerrero. Una vez alcanzó la edad adulta se unió a la UNSC para luego abandonarla y convertirse en un cazarrecompensas dedicándose a proteger la galaxia de cualquier amenaza aunque le cueste su vida. Saga Echoes link=http://es.halonocanon.wikia.com/wiki/Saga_Echoes|400px La Saga Echoes cuenta la historia de Lyca, la protagonista de esta historia, convertida en huérfana durante un ataque del Covenant Tormenta en Akira, fue salvada y entrenada por un viejo cazarrecompensas hasta su muerte. Tomando su papel, Lyca abre su camino en el vasto, peligroso y misterioso universo. Saga Beyond 400 px|link=http://es.halonocanon.wikia.com/wiki/Saga_Beyond La Saga Beyond cuenta los eventos posteriores de La Reclamación Final donde Wolf llega al Sistema Beyond siguiendo un mensaje anónimo y uniéndose a los Titanes de Ceres. Wolf conoce y forma equipo con varios personajes importantes creando al legendario Equipo Headhunter para la defensa de Ceres y sus planetas vecinos. Saga Uprising 400 px|link=http://es.halonocanon.wikia.com/wiki/Saga_Uprising La Saga Uprising es la secuela de la Saga Beyond y cuenta la culminación del Universo-Headhunter. |-| Capítulos= Batalla del Santuario 400px|link=http://es.halonocanon.wikia.com/wiki/Batalla_del_Santuario Gift of Eternal Faith es una joven Forerunner preocupada por sus extraños poderes. Un día es atacada repentinamente por un grupo de asesinos pero es salvada por Tourian, un Guerrero-Servidor. A través del atentado, Gift decide ir al Santuario con Tourian y sus amigos para descubrir la verdad acerca de la Bibliotecaria. *El Santuario *18 Años Después... *La Advertencia *La Flecha *Halo *Aparta, deja pasar al hombre *Batalla del Santuario El Décimo Choque NOVA 400px|link=http://es.halonocanon.wikia.com/wiki/El_D%C3%A9cimo_Choque_NOVA Después del Colapso, unas máquinas Forerunner llamadas NOVA comenzaron a invadir Luminalia. Como respuesta, una fuerza de ingeniería genética, las Pandoras, es creada para combatir la amenaza. Los protagonistas son Edward Blake, un Limitador, y Grayfia Phoenix, una solitaria Pandora, quienes se ven envueltos en uno de los ataques de las descontroladas máquinas. *La Fénix *Represalias *Limitador *Obsesión *Estigma *El Décimo Choque NOVA *Amenaza Inminente *Objetivo Localizado *Lucha Desesperada *La Furia de la Fénix *Fin del Choque Espadas de Sangre 400px|link=http://es.halonocanon.wikia.com/wiki/Espadas_de_Sangre La historia se desarrolla en la Academia Militar Honnouji donde los estudiantes utilizan armaduras especiales que les brindan nuevas habilidades. La directora de Honnouji, Satsuki Kiryuin, impone las reglas por la fuerza. Sin embargo, una estudiante de intercambio llamada Ryuko Matoi se la encuentra en su camino, empuñando la mitad de la Espada Tijera y una armadura muy especial, mientras lucha por saber la verdad de quien es el asesino de su padre. *Si tuviera una superarma... *...Los destrozaría a todos *Armis Divinus *El Instructor *Legado *Junketsu *Déjame decirte dos cosas... *Preludio *Juegos de Guerra *Espadas de Sangre *La Incursión *Los Titanes de Ceres *Una Amarga Victoria Lazos de Batalla 400px|link=http://es.halonocanon.wikia.com/wiki/Lazos_de_Batalla Después de la destrucción de la base de los Titanes de Ceres del Distrito 39, Keith Ackerman decide contarle la verdad a Ryuko Matoi acerca de su padre, las COVERS y Senketsu. Mientras tanto, Ragyo Kiryuin, la madre de Satsuki Kiryuin y directora de REVOCS, pone en marcha su Plan de Composición Universal en Ceres con la ayuda de un antiguo aparato Forerunner. *Distrito 7 *La Verdad *Propósitos Cruzados *¿Interrumpo algo? *Lazos Familiares *Resistencia *Sword of Liberty *Repitamos otra vez, con más emoción *Lazos de Batalla *Espada Tijera *Hermanas *Before My Body Is Dry *Batalla de Honnouji *Más Allá de la Infinita Oscuridad Al Filo del Mañana 400px|link=http://es.halonocanon.wikia.com/wiki/Al_Filo_del_Ma%C3%B1ana La humanidad sigue su lucha contra los Prometeos en Althan. En las Riberas del Tiempo, al sur del planeta, se repite una batalla. El novato Kai Argento y Rita Vrataski arriesgan todo en su lucha para alcanzar un mañana que aún no llega. *Sueño *Bucle *Martillo de Guerra *Iteración 95 *Respuesta *All You Need Is Kill *Al Filo del Mañana Misión Zero 400px|link=http://es.halonocanon.wikia.com/wiki/Misi%C3%B3n_Zero La Estación Loviatar es atacada por los Splicers, robando muestras de una especie desconocida llamada Dekstroid. El Covenant llevó a estas criaturas a su fortaleza en el Mundo Escudo Eclipson donde lograron multiplicarlos al exponerlos a rayos beta. Wolf, un cazarrecompensas, es contratado por la UNSC para eliminar a los Dekstroid y destruir al Cerebro Principal. *Misión Zero *Kraid *El Mensaje *Viejos Amigos *Los Laboratorios Tourian *La Mente de la Tormenta *Caído *La Prueba *La Mente Temporal La Llamada de Orpheon 400px|link=http://es.halonocanon.wikia.com/wiki/La_Llamada_de_Orpheon Luego de que los planes de los Splicers fueran arruinados en el Mundo Escudo Eclipson, la tripulación del Sacred Declaration recuperó varios recursos para transportarlos al desconocido Sistema Eurydice. Esperando lo peor, Lyca llega a la estación para terminar envuelta en uno de los malignos planes de los científicos del Covenant Tormenta. *Sacred Declaration *Ruinas de Noxhaven *Abajo, Arriba *Laboratorios Xytar *Las Minas de los Aparecidos *La Llamada de Orpheon El Regreso de Wolf 400px|link=http://es.halonocanon.wikia.com/wiki/El_Regreso_de_Wolf Después de que los Laboratorios Tourian fueran destruidos, junto con los planes de los Splicers de usar a los Dekstroid como armas biológicas, la UNSC envía distintos equipos al Planeta-X. Luego de que ninguno regresara con vida, se decide enviar a Wolf para exterminar a los últimos Dekstroid existentes. *El Regreso de Wolf *Trabajo Interno *UNSC Kusanagi *La Torre *Crisis Energética *El Nido *Viejos Amigos El Eclipse Final 400px|link=http://es.halonocanon.wikia.com/wiki/El_Eclipse_Final Luego de la Exterminación Dekstroid, Wolf lleva a la última cría de estos a la Estación Omega con la esperanza de que tuvieran algún beneficio para la humanidad. Sin embargo, los Splicers regresan de las sombras y capturan a la cría para llevarla al Mundo Escudo Eclipson con el fin de clonarlo y armar un ejército invencible. Wolf, una vez más, parte a su último hogar para detener a los Splicers de forma definitiva. *Un susurro en la tormenta *Como si estuvieras en tu casa *Kraid *Selección Natural *Echoes of the Past *El Abismo *Viejos Amigos *Los Laboratorios Tourian II *El Eclipse Final El Enemigo de mi Enemigo 400px|link=http://es.halonocanon.wikia.com/wiki/El_Enemigo_de_mi_Enemigo En una misión de exploración en el Planeta-X, Wolf es infectado por el Flood. El cazarrecompensas estaba al borde la muerte cuando a los científicos de la UNSC Voyager emplean un suero Dekstroid para salvarlo, alterando igualmente su ADN y aspecto físico, perdiendo así varias de sus habilidades. Antes de seguir con sus viajes, Wolf es informado que una misteriosa explosión dejó incomunicada a la Estación Naraka, partiendo inmediatamente a enfrentar una nueva amenaza. *Monumento a tus pecados *Sector 1: ZAX *Sector 2: TRO *Sector 4: AQA *Sector 3: PYR *Sector 6: NOC *Sector 5: ARC *Apagón *NIGHTMARE *Sector X: TRN *Viejos Amigos *El Enemigo de mi Enemigo La Reclamación Final 400px|link=http://es.halonocanon.wikia.com/wiki/La_Reclamaci%C3%B3n_Final La destrucción de la Estación Naraka ocasionó que Wolf fuera arrestado y llevado a juicio. En ese momento, la UNSC Voyager es atacada, permitiendo al cazarrecompensas escapar y seguir con su propio objetivo. Como respuesta, la UNSC encarga al Equipo Épsilon cazar a Wolf. *Viejos Amigos *Oficina de Inteligencia Naval *Equipo Épsilon *Juicio *Lo rompes, lo pagas *Colectivo de Arcadia *Una estrella por la que guiarme *Terra Incognita *Zona en Cuarentena *La Biblioteca *La Reclamación Final *Fin del Viaje La Sombra de Ragnarok 400px|link=http://es.halonocanon.wikia.com/wiki/La_Sombra_de_Ragnarok Ha pasado un tiempo desde lo ocurrido en el contaminado mundo de Kerberos. Lyca continua explorando el vasto universo hasta interceptar una señal de la UNSC proveniente del inhóspito Ragnarok donde se gesta un antiguo mal. *El Peor Día *Scavengers *Los Yermos de Gavosk *Santuario de Kolzis *La Torre Oscura *La Sombra de Ragnarok Un Nuevo Destino 400px|link=http://es.halonocanon.wikia.com/wiki/Un_Nuevo_Destino Luego de un año en el espacio, Wolf cae en Ceres y es salvado por Durandal. Luego de varios acontecimientos, Wolf se une a los Titanes de Ceres para combatir junto con ellos a la amenaza que representa el Covenant Caído y el Enjambre. Pero luego de conocer al que le envió aquella extraña transmisión ahora debe salvar al Sistema Beyond de la potencial amenaza de los Prometeos pero esta vez no lo hará solo. Los Seguidores de la Oscuridad 400px|link=http://es.halonocanon.wikia.com/wiki/Los_Seguidores_de_la_Oscuridad Después de la destrucción del corazón del Jardín de Tourian, Caroline Burton regresa a la Torre de los Titanes. Como una superviviente, advierte sobre el regreso de Abaddón, un príncipe del Enjambre que es adorado como un dios. Siendo la única superviviente de la fallida Primera Incursión en Arion, pide ayuda a Wolf para que acabe con los seguidores de Abaddón para así evitar su resurrección. La Rebelión de los Cazadores 400px|link=http://es.halonocanon.wikia.com/wiki/La_Rebeli%C3%B3n_de_los_Cazadores La reina de los Iluminados, Ikaros Evergarden, ordena que Luminalia permita el acceso a los Titanes de Ceres. A través de Grayfia Phoenix, la reina recluta a los titanes para dar caza a la Facción de los Cazadores, una facción del Covenant Caído que alguna vez sirvió a la reina. Bajo el mando de Sork 'Lekumee, la Facción de los Cazadores busca unificar a todas las facciones del Covenant Caído. El Rey Corrompido 400px|link=http://es.halonocanon.wikia.com/wiki/El_Rey_Corrompidol El padre de Abaddón, en un gran Acorazado del Enjambre, se acerca a los Anillos de Hekate. Este gran monstruo portador de la Oscuridad es Zirzechs, el Rey Corrompido, que ha llegado al Sistema Beyond con un ejército de Corrompidos para vengarse de aquel que le quitó la vida a su hijo, y para consumir los mundos en nombre de la Oscuridad. El Último Estratega 400px|link=http://es.halonocanon.wikia.com/wiki/El_%C3%9Altimo_Estratega Los ataques del Enjambre y los Corrompidos finalmente han colmado el sueño de Zod. Decidido a liberar al Sistema Beyond de la Oscuridad, el Estratega llama al Equipo Headhunter para restaurar el Sistema de Inteligencias Estrategas. La Legión de Ophidio 400px|link=http://es.halonocanon.wikia.com/wiki/La_Legi%C3%B3n_de_Ophidio Wolf y el Equipo Bakuzan se han ido. La situación parece que estaba mejorando desde el ataque de Hyperion pero todo cambiaría con una señal. La Legión de Ophidio llegó azotando los mundos de los Titanes y se han hecho con el Cryptum de Tourian reclamando su poder. La Fuente de los Ecos 400px|link=http://es.halonocanon.wikia.com/wiki/La_Fuente_de_los_Ecos Lyca finalmente se había retirado de sus labores como cazarrecompensas, sin embargo, la UNSC logró localizarla para forzarla a trabajar junto con viejos conocidos para acabar con una de las armas supremas de los Splicers. Círculo Completo 400px|link=http://es.halonocanon.wikia.com/wiki/C%C3%ADrculo_Completol La Oscuridad se cierne de nuevo en el Sistema Beyond así que Wolf emprende un viaje para encontrar aquella forma de detenerla. Por otra parte, los Corrompidos han regresado y están desesperados; los Campeones de Zirzechs causan un caos en Beyond siendo el preludio de un nuevo choque de Luz y Oscuridad. La Mano del Elegido 400px Círculo Roto 400px Ecos del Pasado 400px Más Allá de la Infinita Oscuridad 400px |-| Spin-Offs= Rojo Atardecer 400px|link=http://es.halonocanon.wikia.com/wiki/Rojo_Atardecer Historia que narra el origen de Rita Vrataski desde su infancia pasando por su primera batalla contra los Prometeos hasta la vez en que luchó por alcanzar su propio mañana. Graduación de Honnouji 400px|link=http://es.halonocanon.wikia.com/wiki/Graduaci%C3%B3n_de_Honnouji El Covenant Caído había llegado a Ceres y un mercenario, Kssc 'Ehturee, ve interés en la mítica Espada Tijera. A su vez, Katherine Dalton busca vengarse de la muerte de Ragyo Kiryuin. Ambos deciden unirse para tender una trampa a Ryuko Matoi, despertando una milenaria máquina enterrada en el olvido. Lobo Solitario 400px|link=http://es.halonocanon.wikia.com/wiki/Lobo_Solitario Una de las últimas misiones de Wolf antes de salir de la UNSC. Su objetivo es infiltrarse en Bapreon, una colonia exterior, y capturar a Edgar Pendleton, un líder del Frente Rebelde Unido. |-| Personajes= Humanos *Wolf *Lyca *Anton Ivanoff *Freed Astharot *Wallace Stone *Ryuko Matoi *Kai Argento *Sasha Evans *Satsuki Matoi *Ken Takayama *Akihiro Hayabusa *Ryu Shimada *Keith Ackerman *Serafall Sitri *Reinhardt Reiss *Akeno Taneda *Caroline Burton *Kraven Kruger Inteligencias Artificiales *Cerebro Principal *Senketsu *Nathan *Durandal *Zod, el Estratega *Gladio, el Protocolo Final *Caliburn Proxys *La Vigilante *Rei-2 *Rei-3 Iluminados *Edward Blake *Erwin Tannin *Ikaros Evergarden *Grayfia Phoenix *Karen Alamilla Forerunner *Tourian, el Elegido *Rym, la Bibliotecaria *Ddraig, el Didacta *Kabr, el Legionario *Faber, el Constructor *Praedyth, el Renacido Sangheili *Kslo 'Ehtar *Sork 'Lekum *Viral 'Sradam *Xyl 'Vanom *Zet 'Drasov Lekgolo *Apophis, el Quemador Celeste *Ophidio, la Legión Kig-Yar *Thox Ziq Jiralhanae *Berserkus Wyvern *Ridley El Enjambre *Abaddón, Hijo de Zirzechs *Sheol, la Voluntad de Abaddón *Zirzechs, el Rey Corrompido *Abyssus, Hijo de Abigor *Leviatán, Hijo de Gremory Prometeos *Kira *Ragyo Kiryuin *Kairos, la Mente Definitiva *Aión, la Mente Infinita *Eón, la Mente Eterna Precursores *Vazdah- |-| Lugares= Lugares *Mundo Escudo Eclipson *Colonia Andrómeda *Estación Naraka *Planeta-X *Ceres *Arion **Mundo del Alma Suprema *Althan **El Condensador de Flujo *Luminalia *Themar *Mundo Ascendente del Alma Suprema *Reino Ascendente *El Santuario |-| Especies y razas= Especies y Razas *Forerunner *Humano *Dekstroid *Flood (Universo-Headhunter) *Nigromantes *Necróticos *Prometeos (Universo-Headhunter) *Iluminados *Albanum *Proxy *Wyvern *Sangheili *Unggoy *Lekgolo *Jiralhanae *Kig-Yar *Neopteps *Enviados |-| Organizaciones= Organizaciones *UNSC **Equipo Épsilon *Los Nueve *Los Siete *Ejército de Luminalia **Pandoras **Limitadores *Titanes de Ceres **Equipo Headhunter **Equipo Bakuzan *SOV *Industrias GATE *REVOCS *Covenant Caído **Facción de la Tormenta ***Splicers **Facción de los Demonios **Facción de los Reyes **Facción del Invierno **Facción de los Cazadores ***Espadas Silenciosas **Facción del Juicio *El Enjambre **Veneno de Zirzechs *Confluencia Temporal *Los Marcados *Uroboros **La Orden Remanente |-| Trivia= IMPORTANTE: El estilo de esta pagina esta inspirada en otra. Llamada Saga Forefathers, la cual también está inspirada en la Saga Tribus. Gran parte de la historia de la saga como el aspecto de varios personajes incluyendo tramas están basados en: *Halo (Base e historia) *Metroid (Historia) *Destiny (Historia) *Ninja Gaiden Black (Historia) *Ninja Gaiden 2 (Historia) *Kill la Kill (Historia) *All you need is kill (Historia) *Saint Seiya: Legend of Sanctuary (Historia) *Freezing (Historia) *Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann (Historia) *Neon Genesis Evangelion (Historia) *Ghost in the Shell (Conceptos) Categoría:Universos Categoría:Universo-Headhunter Categoría:Universo de NobleWolf97 Categoría:Artículos Privados